Venture in Elsword Remastered
by Cerulian
Summary: A better version of my previous work by the same title. At the moment, it will contain every character and class up until Rose. Depending on possible changes, I may dis-include Rose and any possible beyond, or include Rose and any possible beyond.


The last thing I can remember are bubbles. Air bubbles. Air bubbles in a green liquid, and they were mine. And after the air bubbles, there is always a feeling of unbridled rage. Rage at who? A man I could faintly see on the other side of the green liquid. He would look at me time to time, and get a big grin on his face. One time the man had come close to me, and I could make out his words.

"Yes, when you are complete, you will be able to wipe that brat, his sister, and all their friends off the face of this world! Then I'll have all this power for my own!"

The man would then laugh as he walked away, and that's when my memory ends. It might be what happens every day, that I mistake as a memory, or it might just be the same repeating dream. I can't tell the difference. Or maybe... maybe here isn't a difference? Maybe it's both.

It's quiet. So quiet. It's always quiet. Time to think over everything I know again. I start with my memory, think over everything that happens in it. Then I think over the man I see, and what he appears to be. Then I think about what he says, trying to figure out what he means. And now, I think about the sound of something being ground.

Wait, that's a new sound. A sound I don't recognize. What is going on? Before I can think on that thought more, I'm met with a bright light. Loud noises blaring, right lights spinning everywhere. I see the man from my dreamory – what I have decided to call that memory dream – running towards me.

"Get up! I cannot lose you here, especially now that you are perfected. Come with me!"

The man tries to lift me, but is unable to. Am I too heavy, or is he just too weak? From the corner of my eye, I see more men approach. They come to the man near me, and seem to be telling him something. They weren't loud like the man who tried to lift me, so I could only hear so much.

"L... Wally! ... leav... overload... danger!"

"I will not leave my creation here! If he doesn't get back inside of a pod soon, he will lose every bit of memory he has now, and not be able to obtain what I need to give him!"

Just then some humanoid looking robots came crashing through the walls around the men and I. They attacked everyone standing up without care, seemingly ignoring me. Because of this, I had time to concentrate. Time to think, and figure out what was going on. But before I could get very far with that, I felt warmth. I turned my head to the roof, and saw a pale blue sky above, and warmth coming from it.

I felt an urge to go towards the light, and before I knew it, I was shooting up through what looked like to be an airshaft. I grew closer and closer to the light, feeling more and more warmth. Suddenly I felt something press against my face. It appeared to be a grate to keep things out and in. I wanted it out of my way, and suddenly it was gone. Like it never existed in the first place.

After that, I shot up like a rocket. I don't know how far I got before I felt the need to drop back down to the ground, as long as I didn't go back to where I was before. Slowly but surely, I started to fall. Growing ever so closer to the ground below me.

On my way down, I knew that regardless this would be the end of me. Be it if my body survived, I could already feel what could be called my consciousness slipping away from me, falling apart. If my body didn't survive, I would perish anyways. So using this.. odd power of mine, I used it to seal what was left of me inside myself. Now if my body did survive, and people found it, it would be able to live a normal life.

As I looked towards my impending doom, I closed my eyes, knowing what was coming. The shock of the impact would activate the seal, and either the new me's life would start, or we would both die. But I didn't fear either prospect, because I felt that it would be what was right – because I felt that I shouldn't even exist.

And moments later, a loud crack was heard as my head split the ground, but remained in one piece, and how my life came to an end, and how it yet also began.


End file.
